Generally speaking, timepiece displays are rarely made using rollers since indications in this form have a relatively high thickness due to the diameter of the roller, comprising, for example, up to 31 indications for the days of the month, 12 or 24 indications for the hours, or even 60 indications for the minutes. This type of embodiment is even more difficult in the case of a writing instrument such as a pen where the available space is limited.
There is known from WO Patent No 2014174364 a writing instrument comprising a tubular gripping body inside which there is a housing for receiving a reserve of ink, a writing nib at one end of the tubular body being able to be connected to a reserve of ink arranged inside the housing, and a timepiece mechanism housed inside the tubular gripping body.
However, such a timepiece mechanism remains cumbersome inside the writing instrument because of its tiered design. This design has several drawbacks: on the one hand this limits the available display surface, and, on the other hand, this reduces the available reserve of ink since the mechanism extends upwardly.